La Melodia del Tiempo
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Una Nueva aventura emprendera Vulpes de la V'nasty, esta vez, con el Objetivo de descubrir quien fue que lo salvo, y por que?...Nuevos Compañeros, Nuevos Enemigos, y nuevas Historias acerca de lo que paso y lo que pasara... Ahora por descubrir el poder de la Psicomusica, Vulpes podra atravesar retos inimaginables.
1. El Encuentro

_Bosques - Cerca de "Ponyville"_

La Mañana se alzaba en la bella Equestria… los pájaros hacían su canto rutinario, el viento soplaba suavemente sobre las hojas de los arboles así como en la hierba, un aroma distintivo de las flores mezclado con el viento natural, hacían un aroma indiscutiblemente propio de la mañana en Equestria.

El sol comenzó a salir, los ojos dormidos de un hibrido recibieron los primeros rayos del sol, haciendo que este los abriera con un poco de confusión.

Este Hibrido…de color blanco, melena y cola de color negro con rayas marrones, y una camisa negra, tiene como nombre Vulpes de la V'nasty.

Este abrió los dos ojos, se los limpio con su pezuña y miro como el sol salía lentamente en el Oriente.

Al ver esto, este se levanto, y contemplo como salía el sol.

-Sip…esta es definitivamente el comienzo de lo que yo llamaría…Una Gran Aven-

*Shirk*

-Pero qu-

*Ruick!*

La rama se partió y Vulpes cayo rotundamente en el suelo quedando boca abajo.

-Aouh!...eso dolió.

Antes de pararse, vio que a pies del árbol en el que estaba dormido, había unos hongos de color grisáceo, y junto a este, había una especie de saltamontes que estaba comiendo de él.

Vulpes miro esto por unos segundos, a lo que al fin decidió.

-Genial…desayuno!

Al decir esto, tomo ambas cosas, el grillo y el hongo, y sin pensarlo se los llevo a la boca.

-Uhmmm…*gruñido*…crujiente.

Luego de ese desayuno improvisado, tomo de uno de sus bolsillos su monóculo, y se lo coloco y miro hacia el oeste.

Bien, es hora de buscar a esa tal, a la tal Reina Wespy.

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune (Day)**

**Presenta:**

**La Melodía del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 1**

**El Encuentro.**

* * *

_Vías Férreas – Cerca del "Bosque White Tail"_

Unas vías de tren, férreas de costumbre, un camino de kilómetros de distancia, con el objetivo de llegar o a la ciudad costera de "Vanhoover" o a la muy popular y famosa "Las Pegasus"... A un lado de estas vías, Vulpes estaba recorriendo este apartado de camino, con un destino aparentemente cerca.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Darius me dijo que una vez que llegase a la separación de caminos, me dirigiese al Norte.

Este llego justo a un lugar donde había una separación de vías, y una señal pública, en medio de esta separación decía: "Vanhoover a su derecha, Las Pegasus a su izquierda"

En ese momento, Vulpes dirigió su vista hacia el norte, donde había una espesura de bosque no muy grande, y unas montañas que a pesar de todo, parecían poder ser posible su paso.

Justo cuando iba a dar unos pasos hacia esa dirección, se escucharon unos pasos de trotes.

*trun trun trun*

Antes de que este si quiera pudiese voltear, recibió un gran golpe.

*Poooom*

Este cayo al suelo, mientras que el poni que lo embistió también.

-Ouch!...El día de hoy estoy completo con los golpes.- dijo Vulpes levantándose.

Este poni de melena morada y piel blanca, intento pararse también

-Por favor, discúlpame.- le pidió el.

-Qué pasa? Cuál es el apuro corcel?

Este rápidamente voltio su cara hacia atrás, y con un poco de pánico en sus ojos le dijo:

-¡Hay que escapar! El bosque Everfree se desencadeno sobre Ponyville, y no es de tonto pensar que no hará lo mismo con las demás ciudades, aparte, La Princesa Twilight se fue a Canterlot, y nos dejo indefenso contra todo eso!...yo no podía...d-debía escapar.- balbuceaba el poni.

Este parecía estar un poco trastornado por lo que había visto.

Vulpes al ver esto, lo tomo por sus hombros, lo puso firme, y lo miro con una mirada seria, sino que de muerte.

-¡!Cálmate! Y ahora dime!...

-Q-que?

El de "enojado" paso a estar tranquilo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Es por esa dirección por donde vive la según "Reina Wespy"?- le pregunto señalando hacia los bosques del norte.

-E-ehm?...Si…según cuentan, ella vive allí…

Vulpes lo soltó, y dirigió su mirada hacia allá.

-Gracias entonces…

Este poni lo miro con confusión y mucha duda.

-Pero que acaso no me escuchaste? El bosque-

-Si si si…Bosque Everfree, destrucción, princesas, bla bla bla…Cuando termine mis asuntos, me va a importar todo eso, mientras que por los momentos… me importa una santísima manzana.- al terminar de decir esto, el comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

-Pero…que le pasa a ese poni?...

En ese momento, el se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Espera!, Reina Wespy?! Que demonios crees que harás? Ella no es poni, ella es-

-Si lo se… solo necesito un poco de su ayuda.- le dijo Vulpes a varios metros de distancia.

-"Ayuda"? Estas bromeando?- le pregunto.

-Puede que tenga cara de Payaso, pero no bromeo en ese tipo de cosas.

Ya Vulpes estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder establecer una conexión de charla con el.

-Que tonto, ayuda de Wespy… es como pedirle ayuda a Discord…solo que…al menos Discord no come ponis…

* * *

_Bosques Pasadizos – "__Unicorn__Range__"_

Los Bosques Pasadizos son uno de los mas espesos en toda Equestria, contiene depredadores de todo tipo, plantas raras y venenosas, pero esto no era lo que le daba a este bosque una muy mala reputación.

Los Bandidos utilizan estos bosques como refugio, las quimeras y muchas otras "bestias" que usualmente no son bienvenidas en las ciudades o pueblos, utilizan este lugar como hogar, y muchos otros peligros mas.

A diferencia del Bosque Everfree, este bosque es más pequeño, y no se requiere mucho más que adaptación para poder vivir en este bosque.

Vulpes se adentro en este, el no paraba de mirar de arriba abajo, y de un lugar a otro, viendo las diferentes plantas raras que normalmente no se encuentran en los pisos naturales de Equestria.

-Concéntrate, no estás aquí para un día de jardinería, necesito encontrar a-

*Gruuuuuaaaah!*

Se escucho un duro gruñido detrás de unos grandes arbustos.

-Pero qué?- se pregunto él al escuchar este increíble gruñido.

Cuando fue a ver qué estaba pasando, pudo observar como lo que parecía ser una Manticora peleando contra un inmenso Murciélago, ambos al menos de dos metros.

La Manticora rápidamente corrió y intento cortar al Murciélago, pero este lo esquivo y rápidamente lo mordió con unos colmillos que le brotaron de sus mejillas.

*Gruuuuah!*

La Mantico rápidamente, la tomo con sus garras y lo batuqueo contra el suelo muy fuertemente.

*Boooom!*

Antes de que el murciélago siquiera pudiera hacer algo mas, la Manticora le mordió el cuello de forma brutal, haciendo que borbotones de sangre morada quedara plasmada por el alrededor.

Vulpes solo podía ver impotente esto, debido a que el solo no podría contra una Manticora de tal fuerza, si ni quiera un Murciélago raro gigante pudo contra él.

-Maldición!

La Manticora termino el trabajo, y soltó al murciélago el cual ya estaba claramente muerto.

Esta Manticora camino hacia lo que parecía estar protegiendo el Murciélago…resulta que esta era una madre intentando proteger su huevo.

Este era el objetivo principal de la Manticora, justo cuando iba a comérselo, la Manticora se puso de un color morado, y le comenzó a salir espuma por la boca.

*Ghu….ghurrr!*

Esta se fue retorciendo poco a poco, hasta que al final, su cuerpo dejo de moverse. Al parecer la mordida de la Murciélaga era venenosa.

Lo que Vulpes había presenciado, había sido una escena bastante fuerte y cruel, de lo que es la vida natural en acción.

-Eso…fue…*suspiro*… Fue interesante supongo…

Este estaba claramente triste, pero intentaba resguardar esto.

Vulpes sin mucho que ver, camino directamente hacia donde estaba la Murciélaga muerta, y miro el huevo que había dejado.

Justo cuando intento acercársele, este comenzó a crujir.

El Huevo se rompió, y de este emergió un extraño quiróptero, nada parecido a la madre, este tenia una cabeza protegida por un exoesqueleto, sus patas traseras parecían de águila, y sus alas, las de un murciélago… su tamaño es relativamente pequeño en comparación a su madre.

El corazón del Canido se le ablando al ver tal majestuosidad, no era algo hermoso, pero dado lo que había pasado, para Vulpes, este era totalmente precioso.

-Aww! Pero mira, no eres el murciélago mas raro que yo haya visto?- le dijo al verlo de cerca.

*Kriah*

-Acabas de dar tu primer rugido…eso es tan hermoso!

Este se le quedo viendo a Vulpes por un momento, y por alguna razón, pudo volar siendo un recién nacido, y con sus pocas fuerzas, voló hacia el lomo de Vulpes y lo comenzó a oler.

-Al menos puedes volar… lo siento, no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando a animalitos como tu…por favor, si podrías-

*Dum dum dum dum*

Vulpes sintió como el piso hacia una breve vibración e inmediatamente sabia lo que significaba.

-O Genial! Compañía…..y son muchos.- se dijo el mismo.

A lo lejos se podían divisar varias figuras corriendo hacia la dirección en la que esta el parado.

El raro murciélago voló débilmente hacia la rama de un árbol, y Vulpes pensó en hacer algo similar.

-O genial! Hora de esconderse.

Vulpes salió trotando hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de un árbol bien grande.

Al hacer esto, espero a que "la compañía" llegara.

El, desde el arbusto veía como llegaban lo que parecían una especie de Gatos en dos patas, con ropa sucia y con un gran parecido a los típicos bandidos y ladrones.

Estos gatos llegaron a la escena donde estaban los dos cadáveres, el de la Manticora y la Murciélaga. Ellos eran mas de veinte, y comenzaron a estudiar la zona.

Uno de los que sobresalía, era uno de melena grande, varias cicatrices en la cara, y el que estaba inspeccionando todo…como un capitán.

-Señor, otro pelea entre quimeras…ahora por qué será?- dijo uno con capucha.

-No lo sé Smalaws, pero como siempre, traerá comido hacia la los "Thieves Felines"!

-SI!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

Mientras que varios alzaban los cadáveres de las quimeras, Vulpes observaba intrigado.

-("Thieves Felines"? Según leí, ellos, al igual que los "Diamond Dogs" son bandidos y estafadores…Pero, creí que solo quedaban los Diamonds Dogs).- pensó Vulpes.

Mientras todo pasaba, Vulpes observaba intrigado todo esto, a su vez, una sombra oscura apareció sigilosamente atrás de él.

*Shhhhh*

-No te asustes.- dijo una voz extraña

Vulpes sin poder reaccionar ante esto, sintió como algo le toco el cuello, y con esto, lo llevo a caer dormido.

Esta sombra, lo tomo, y lo elevo silenciosamente hacia arriba de ese árbol.

* * *

_Minutos después._

Vulpes comenzó a abrir los ojos, y este noto que estaba sobre un piso de madera, un lugar relativamente pequeño, pero espacioso.

A su vez, sintió la presencia de alguien mas.

-Al Fin despiertas… No deberías estar afuera de esa forma…se podría decir que es…peligroso.- le dijo una voz femenina, pero muy profundas.

-Quien eres? Donde estoy?- pregunto Vulpes muy confundido.

-Quien soy?...Me Insultas con esa pregunta…Yo Soy…La Reina Wespy.

En eso, Vulpes levanto su mirada, y pudo observar el contorno de la Reina atreves de las sombras, y esta a su vez, volteo a mirarlo, y a esta, se le podía ver como le brillaban sus enormes ojos de un color rojizo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

_Bueno chicos, si, ya lo se, bastante tiempo, en verdad creo que si me pondré a continuar este fic, porque tengo muy buenas ideas para el._

_Una de las razones por la cual no la había continuado, es por que he estado re ocupado estos días o meses, aparte, mi nuevo jobby es hacer música EDM (Electro dance Music) y pues, me quita tiempo, aparte de los juegos y tareas que tengo que atender._

_La razón por la cual voy a continuar este fic, es por que logre idear una forma mas fácil para hacerlo, y aparte, en verdad me agrada como esta quedando._

_**Opiniones y Reviews siempre bien recibidos (incluso insultos ;)**_

_**Funfact: **__Al igual que los Diamonds Dogs o Manticoras, también existen otros tipos de bandidos y criaturas, como los que se vieron en este capitulo, ambos creados por mi, y no tiene relación legal alguna con la serie en si…solo son ideas._

_La Murciélaga visto en el bosque al igual que su hijo, son inspirados en un Lerk de Natural Selection._


	2. El Retorno de la Reina - Parte I

_En Algún lado – Bosque Laberinto._

Vulpes abrió los ojos lentamente, a lo que sintió que estaba lo que parecía ser un piso de madera, pero por alguna razón, sentía un aire, que solo se podía obtener al estar a una altitud grande.

Pero lo que atrajo su atención, fue una figura envuelta en la oscuridad, la cual parecía estaba dándole la espalda.

-Al Fin despiertas… No deberías estar afuera de esa forma…se podría decir que es…peligroso.- le dijo una voz femenina, pero muy profunda.

Vulpes a pesar de estar asustado, sentía una extraña sensación de confianza.

-Quien eres? Dónde estoy?- le pregunto él.

-Quién soy?...Me Insultas con esa pregunta…Yo Soy…La Reina Wespy.

En eso, pudo observar el contorno de la Reina atreves de las sombras, y esta a su vez, volteo a mirarlo, y a esta, se le podía ver como le brillaban sus enormes ojos de un color rojizo.

-Oh…R-reina Wespy.- balbuceo con nerviosismo.

Ella dio unos pasos adelante, y se podía ver su cuerpo completo, era una extraña forma, su cabeza era grande, y una extraña jema de color roja en su frente, con unas especies de grandes colmillos hacia abajo que le salían de sus mejillas, su boca parecía ser pequeña en comparación con sus ojos, sus brazos eran delgados, pero los músculos de sus antebrazos eran mucho más grandes, al igual que sus dos dedos o garras grandes de forma corta, su pecho es de forma oval, mientras que su abdomen tenía una extraña forma de falda, solo que mucho mas solida… En su espalda tiene dos alas relativamente pequeñas, típicas de insectos.

Vulpes la miro por un momento, y luego, recapacito a lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ah…Si, disculpa mi impresión tan tonta, es que siempre leí y oí, acerca de usted, solo que nunca me dieron una descripción especifica de cómo usted es.- le explico de forma sutil.

-Vaya vaya, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien no se asombra de verme…Supongo que, después de todo, es cierto que he perdido fama.- dijo ella con un poco de odio en sus palabras.

Luego de esto, ella se volteo, y se dirigió hacia una ventana.

-Desde que toda esta basura comenzó, lo único que ha hecho, es destruir mas este bosque, y degradar mi reputación…Maldición…- al decir esto, apretó sus dos dedos en señal de furia.

-De que usted está hablando….Reina?- agrego para no sonar tan maleducado.

Ella ignoro esta última pregunta, y quedo pensando por un momento.

Hasta que de forma brusca, volteo señalando a Vulpes, y con voz firme le afirmo.

-Tú! Tú me ayudaras en todo esto, me ayudaras en esta maldita causa que he estado intentado realizar desde ya hace tiempo.- le ordeno la Reina.

-Pero…pero ayudarla en que…Reina?- le pregunto sorprendido.

Ella, con una sonrisa malvada, le respondió:

-Ayudaras, con el Retorno de la Reina!

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune Day**

**Presenta:**

**La Melodía del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Retorno de la Reina **

**Parte I**

* * *

-Entonces…no me va a comer?- le pregunto sin mucha relación al tema.

-Hace mucho que no pruebo la carne de Poni….y sabes porque?- le pregunto de forma sarcástica.

-Por qué?- le pregunto sin haber entendido.

-Se nota que eres muy atento.- le respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Vulpes doblo la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de que no había comprendido aun.

-Olvídalo…lo que necesito saber ahora es: … Me ayudaras?

-Pero… que un pobre zorro en el cuerpo de un poni debilucho podría hacer?- le pregunto él de forma retorica.

Ella lo miro detenidamente por un momento, y lo mas que hizo fue sacar un suspiro.

-Pues si en verdad que pareces debilucho…pero para tu suerte, no necesitaras la fuerza bruta…no si tienes suerte.

Vulpes pensó la oferta que le había hecho la Reina Wespy, después de todo, no tenias muchas opciones, si bajaba, lo mas probable es que fuese capturado, y para colmo, sin nada que lo compensara.

Si quería obtener la información y técnicas de la Reina, tenía que ayudarla.

No lo tuvo que pensar mucho, para decidirlo.

-Bien…después de todo, estoy aquí para que usted me ayudara en algo, así que supongo que primero tendré yo que ayudarla a usted.

Wespy analizo las palabras que había dicho Vulpes, y algo la sorprendió.

-Espera un momento…viniste aquí, para encontrarme?- le pregunto ella sorprendida pero seria.

-Si, según he escuchado, tu eres capaz de controlar lo que antiguamente se le llamaba como "Psicomusica".- le explico él de forma tranquila.

Ella parecía aun no captar.

-Espera…y viniste desde no sé donde hasta este peligroso bosque, para que una Reina que tienes el conocimiento que es "peligrosa" para solo…solo obtener información?- le pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Si ya lo sé, sé que no es una decisión que un ser cuerdo tomaría, pero oye, que es la vida sin un poco de peligro…aparte, mi vida ha sido lo suficientemente confusa y solitaria como para decirte, que es la mejor decisión que he tomado.- le respondió de forma sutil.

-Dímelo a mi, mas de un año escondida en estos malditos refugios, viviendo como una cualquiera…Soy una Reina y debería vivir como una.- refunfuño esta.

Wespy miro hacia la ventana para distraer su mente de los pensamientos negativos que tenía en esos momentos.

Vulpes al escuchar estas palabras, sonrió al ver que incluso alguien tan "fría" como escuchaba hablar y leer de ella, tenía sus problemas también.

El se decidió a ayudarla en ese momento.

-Su Majestad! Cuál es la situación actual?.- exclamo él poniéndose firme con la cabeza arriba…como si fuese una Reina en una situación real.

La Reina volteo y miro como estaba posicionado Vulpes.

Ella sonrió al ver lo que él estaba haciendo, y sin decir más, le siguió el juego.

-La Situación actual no es nada prometedora soldado, tenemos todas en contra.- le respondió.

-Por favor sea más especifica.- le exigió de forma respetuosa.

-Cuide su tono de voz…ahora bien, la situación es esta: Tenemos un campamento de Diamond Dogs, y uno de Thieves Felines en el bosque, ambos tiene pequeñas escaramuzas casi diariamente, y es obvio que son solo pequeñas bases, aunque el numero de integrantes crece cada vez más, debido a que "Los Bosques Calabozos" son un lugar perfecto para contrabandear, y aparte, no tiene nada de seguridad…si sigue a este paso, esas pequeñas bases se transformaran en capitales del crímenes y contrabandos.

Ella se detuvo un momento, y luego recordó lo demás.

-La única forma de acabar con ambas bases, es haciéndolo lo más rápido posible, y utilizando lo que creo que se le podría llamar "Infantería Pesada".- dijo esta imaginando una estrategia.

Vulpes perdió su posición firme de la sorpresa, la cual volvió a retomar unos segundos después.

-Eh…Su Majestad, de qué y cuanta "Infantería Pesada" estamos hablando?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad el canino.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa malévola.

-Mucha… pero allí es cuando entras tú, pequeño soldado…Tú serás la llave maestra en esta misión.- le explico.

Vulpes trago saliva y le respondió con un poco de sarcasmo:

-Es bueno saber no estoy siendo presionado por nada.

-Te explicare las fases de la misión; Primero: Te escurrirás con cuidado de que nadie te vea hacia una cueva centrar que está escondida; Segundo: Alertaras y le pedirás a los que allí se encuentran, que su Reina los necesitas; Tercero: con su ayuda, será fácil vencer a ambas bandas.

Vulpes parecía estar un poco confundido.

-Pero, si ya tiene refuerzos, porque no los utilizo por usted misma antes…y me disculpa la pregunta.- le pregunto de forma educada.

-Es Simple, es allí también la razón por la cual tu eres tan importante en esta misión…Yo soy muy lenta, y como veras, soy muy visible a distancia, la única razón por la cual no me han descubierto, son por estos refugios en las alturas, gracias a ellos, soy capaz de mantenerme al margen de todo, pero a la vez, puedo observarlo todo…

-Oh.

-Aunque también... ese "apoyo", también es un poco complicado…veras.

Vulpes oyó atentamente sobre este "apoyo" o soldados de los que ella habla.

-Cuando yo reinaba, mis subidos, fueron y lo siguen siendo, todas las criaturas que aquí habitan, desde las mas pequeñas hasta las mas grande y fuertes, eso incluye la Manticora y Murciélago que viste allá afuera…

-Y por que ellos-

-Se atacaron hasta matarse mutuamente?...Te lo diré, y es algo que me ha estado llenando de ira cada vez mas… cuando esos malditos Diamonds dogs y los Felines, llegaron, fue tan rápido, que ni me di cuenta cuando perdí todo ese territorio, una vez hecho esto, las criaturas de aquí, comenzaron a desconfiar de mi, y comenzaron a actuar de forma salvaje y sin inteligencia, lo mas que pude hacer, fue ofrecerles mi Trono Subterráneo, el Trono Terrestre fue tomado, y el único que me queda, es Este Trono en los Aires, pero como lo ves, esta vacio, El Trono subterráneo se lo tuve que dar a mis Nobles Guardianes, estos hasta ahora permanecen allí…y tengo un pequeño miedo de que ellos hayan perdido la fe en mi…pero yo no la he perdido mi fe en ellos.

Ella se detuvo para pensar esto por un momento.

-Es por esto también, que quiero que me ayudes, si eres capaz de explicarles mi situación, y animarlos, ellos volverán a ser mis mas fieles Guardianes, y me ayudaran a retomar este bosque…Para volver a ser como antes, con un orden…como antes.- estas ultima palabras la silenciaron.

…

-Majestad?

-Ah!...si si, me distraje pensando cómo eran las cosas antes…

-Y volverán a hacer así.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella al igual sonrió, y le respondió con confianza:

-Si…volverá a ser igual…Pero como se que mis soldados tienen sus razones para dudar de tu palabra…no tengo otra mas que…enseñarte un poco acerca de lo que tu me pediste.

A Vulpes se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto.

-Quieres decir acerca de la "Psicomusica"?- al preguntar esto, perdió su postura de "soldado"

-Si…o como quiera que se llame, yo solo le llamo "Ritmo del Alma"

-Enserio? Y que tonada me enseñara? Por que de acuerdo a como yo recuerdo haber leído, existen distintas tonadas no?

-Exacto, y la que te enseñare, es una muy original de mi, como Reina, tengo que ideármelas, y tuve que crearla para poder poner orden en este bosque, y para claro, Dominarlo… al usarla, las criaturas del bosque inmediatamente te identificaran como una conexión de mi, así que es imposible que te puedan hacer daño, pero por otro lado, y si te llegan a pillar algún Diamond dogs, o de los Felines, te recomendaría correr.

Ella volteo su mirada hacia el de forma firme.

-Entonces, Soldado Vulpes, eres lo suficientemente valiente como para realizar esta Tarea?- le reto ella volviendo a su postura de Reina.

Vulpes solo sonrió de forma desafiante.

Igualmente ella, y viendo hacia afuera, por la ventana, dijo muy rotundamente las siguientes palabras:

-Muy Pronto la Melodía de la Reina volverá a resonar por este Bosque.

* * *

_Bosque Laberinto._

Vulpes se movía sigilosamente a través de los arbustos, atento de que nadie lo pudiese ver.

Mientras que recorría sigilosamente hacia un punto determinando del bosque, recordaba en su mente, la tonada que le había enseñado la Reina Wespy. Recordaba a la Reina tocarla con su voz, en pocas palabras, cantándola…Varias notas le resonaban en la cabeza, y es que aquella melodía le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos extraños, como recuerdos que jamás tuvo, de alguna forma, sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, como las veces pasadas, y temía que le ocurriese lo mismo.

-Por favor, no ahora… no en este momento.- suplico en silencio.

Intentaba seguir el camino pese a este recurrente dolor de cabeza, sentía como las imágenes que tenia en la cabeza comenzaban a hacerse mas fuerte, a tal punto, que se le hacia difícil ver el camino.

Sus ojos comenzaron a perder color, y se volvían mucho mas grises, parecía que incluso había perdido la visión, a pesar de esto, el intentaba seguir caminando hacia el punto que se le había ordenado.

De alguna forma, se resistía ante las "Ilusiones" o "visiones" que se le presentaban.

*Shrink*

Este piso una rama, haciéndose caer sobre otras, ocasionando mas ruido.

*Ruick!* *Shrik!* *Plot!*

Una vez en el suelo, las ilusiones comenzaron a apoderarse de la cabeza del Hibrido Vulpes, y este comenzó a caer es una especie de trance.

* * *

_-Gracias… No le digo esto a nadie, pero en verdad te lo agradezco.- Wespy abrazo a Vulpes al decir esto._

…

_Vulpes se detuvo, y miro a este extraño semental._

_-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Vulpes._

_-Yo Soy Sunwarrior.- le respondió._

…

_Con mucha duda el pregunto:_

_-Doctor Wail Crush? Y quien es él?_

…

_Una extraña energía de color amarilla comenzó a rodearlo, este se vio engullida por esta._

_Parecía haber varias imágenes que el veía, no dentro, sino fuera de su cabeza…_

…_._

* * *

Vulpes pudo despertar de estas ilusiones, este se levanto con sus dos patas, y se sacudió la cabeza.

-Otra vez… maldición, no era el momento…aunque me servirán mas adelante.

Antes de siquiera poder analizar la zona, escucho la respiración de algo cerca de él.

Justo cuando volteo, y sin oportunidad para esconderse, un Guardia bien robusto de los Diamond Dogs, con un casco y pechera de acero, ya lo había divisado.

-Errgg…WAUGH!- le ladro fuertemente.

Vulpes no parpadeo, ya que ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el punto que el necesitaba ir.

-Malo malo malo!- se dijo el mismo mientras corría.

-Wauhg Waugh Wauh!

El Perro comenzó a perseguir, a velocidad casi similar a la de Vulpes.

Vulpes podía esquivar algunas ramas flacas y arbustos que se atravesaban en el camino, pero el Guardia solo las embestía y hacia su propio camino.

El pudo divisar como el guardia ya casi lo alcanzaba.

-Árbol grande con una señal! Donde estas?!- preguntaba Vulpes por la localización.

Justo cuando parecía que el Guardia lo iba a atrapar, Vulpes pudo ver el árbol que tanto estaba buscando, este era bastante mas grande que los demás, con una especie de "W" marcada en su base.

Vulpes rápidamente se desvió del camino, y corrió hacia este Árbol, en el cual, pudo ver que tenía unos pequeños arbustos o hierba, en su base, que al menos para él, se notaba que estaba allí solo para camuflar lo que sería una entrada.

Rápidamente corrió hacia allá, el Guardia le mantuvo el paso, y este con solo unos pasos mas, lo capturaba.

-Nos vemos!- se despidió Vulpes.

El se deslizo por el suelo suave hasta estos arbustos pequeños en el árbol, y justo como él lo predijo, estos eran solo un camuflaje, este cayo por lo que parece ser un túnel.

*Splot!*

El guardia quedo tendido en el árbol, por el gran golpe que se dio al impactar con el árbol.

* * *

_Bosque Laberinto – Trono Subterráneo de la Reina._

Vulpes de la dolorosa caída, se había desmayado, debido al fuerte golpe que recibió cuando cayó.

Este luego de unos minutos, volvió en sí, y pudo escuchar algunas voces que discutían.

-Pero no lo estas viendo? Es un Diamond Dog… vamos a matarlo y ya!- exclamo una voz muy gruesa y fuerte

-Si…Yo opto por que lo matemos, y luego lo preparemos, la comida ha escaseado últimamente.- le atribuyo una voz mucho más grave, y chillona.

-No es mala idea, es la mejor opción.- opino una voz de forma cortes y muy formal.

-No sean tontos! Es obvio que él es igual a nosotros, que no ven? Cuerpo de Poni, pero orejas, y colas de zorro, es obvio que es un hibrido…Mejor que se despierte y le preguntamos.- dijo otra voz mucha más suave, y más femenina.

Vulpes pudo abrir los ojos, y vio como estaba en lo que parecía ser un subsuelo.

-Miren despertó!- exclamo la voz femenina.

El lo mas que pudo preguntar fue:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido Hibrido, estas en el Trono de la Reina Wespy.- le respondió la voz femenina.

-No seas tonta-

-Cállate bruto!, yo me encargo!- le rugió la voz femenina.

Vulpes sintió como una especie garra muy suave lo ayudo a levantarse, a lo que el pudo observar borrosamente, a cuatro figuras, cada uno diferentes de la otra.

De la caída, su visión se había distorsionado un poco.

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Vulpes.

Los cuatro, al unisonó, le respondieron:

-Nosotros somos: Los Cuatro Nobles.

**Continuara.**

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y muy pronto, la continuación._

_**Dato Curioso: **__Los cuatro Nobles están inspirado en diversos personajes de juegos y series, mas que todo, de la típica "Guardia Real" que tiene un Rey o Reina a su poder… _


	3. El Retorno de la Reina - Parte II

_Bosque Laberinto – Trono Subterráneo de la Reina._

Vulpes aun confundido, y sin poder visualizar nada cuerdamente, se puso sus dos pezuñas en la cara y se la comenzó a frotar.

-Bueno, yo aun opto por comérnoslo.- dijo una voz aguda.

El se quito sus pezuñas de su cara, y al levantar su mirada, pudo observar a cuatro seres, cada uno diferente del otro, lo suficientemente raro como para asustarlo.

Uno era una mitad caballo, y otra mitad águila.

Otro era un tigre con enormes cuernos y patas traseras como las de un toro.

El otro más tenebroso aun, era una especie de Mantis gigante, y muy delgada.

Por último, y quien era la que estaba más cerca de él, era una gata parada en dos patas, de color grisáceo, más pequeñas que todos los demás, incluso que él mismo.

Vulpes mas atontado que nunca, no podía ni siquiera hablar ante tal majestuosidad de cosa, mas los nervios que tenia.

-Te sientes bien? Parece que la caída te afecto mucho.- le dijo la gata de mediana estatura.

Ella le comenzó a tocar la cabeza con sus dos patas delanteras, o superiores, y así lo examino.

Vulpes aun confundido, no podía ni hablar.

-O por favor! Seguramente es otro de esos tontos Ponis ladrones, por que eres tan generosa con él?- le pregunto el tigre.

-El no es ningún bandido, los cosco muy bien, y con solo verlo, se que no lo es…

Ella lo termino de examinar, y con una rápida conclusión, le afirmo:

-Estas bien, solo un pequeño moretón por la caída, y ahora…nos podrías decir quien eres?- le pregunto la gata

El pudo sentir la cómoda generosidad de esta rara hibrida gata, y al sentirse mas cómodo, logro contestar esta pregunta.

-Soy….Soy Vulpes de la V'nasty… me podrían decir quienes son ustedes de forma mas especifica?- les pregunto con un leve conocimiento de la respuesta.

La Gata volteo a mirar a sus compañeros y con una señal de su cabeza afirmando, los demás prosiguieron.

-Yo Soy Dorian Wind, Hipogrifo, Primer Noble.- dijo firmemente el Hipogrifo de plumaje blanco.

-Yo Soy Sharp Dontia, Feuro, Segundo Noble.- continuo el hibrido de Tigre y Toro.

-Yo Soy Dankanes Trellos, Mantis, Tercer y Ágil Noble.- afirmo la enorme mantis verde.

La Gata volteo su mirada a Vulpes, y continuo.

-Arketa Nychia, Gata, Cuarta Noble y la más decente parece.- murmuro ella

-Junto somos, Los Cuatro Nobles!- dijeron todos al unisonó.

* * *

** Vulpes Kitsune Day**

**Presenta:**

**La Melodía del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Retorno de la Reina**

**Parte II**

**La Preparación.**

* * *

Vulpes quedo asombrado por tal coordinación y por el notorio trabajo en Equipo.

-Ahora por favor, dinos, porque viniste hacia este lugar?- le dijo de forma cortes la gata.

Él antes de decir cualquier cosa, debía hacer algo que era crítico.

-Flauta.- apenas pudo balbucear Vulpes.

Ellos quedaron confundidos por esto.

Vulpes rápidamente saco la flauta ósea que llevaba en su cuellera y sin mas decir, comenzó a tocar.

Este al principio, probo la flauta con algunos sonidos al azar, para luego comenzar a tocar una melodía un poco extraña.

Con solo el sonido llegar al odio de los Cuatro Nobles, todos ellos, abrieron sus ojos de forma asombrada, Nychia, la gata, incluso abrió la boca en señal de estar asombrada, esta se la tapo con su garra.

Mientras Vulpes tocaba, una extraña aura blanca, comenzaba a brotar de él, junto a la flauta, como una extraña onda de color gris, que resplandecía la cueva.

Antes de siquiera terminar la tonada, Nychia lo tumbo de forma brusca, esta quedo encima de él.

-Como demonios sabes esa Melodía!? Quien te la enseño!? Dímelo!- exclamaba ella mientras que con sus garras hacia golpear a Vulpes una y otra vez contra el suelo.

Todos quedaron sorprendió de este cambio repentino de Nychia.

Ella después de un momento, dejo de agitar a Vulpes, quien por supuesto, quedo mas golpeado que nunca.

-Dímelo, o te prometo que te cortare extremidad por extremidad.- le dijo ella mas calmada y con una mirada de sed de sangre.

Vulpes de broma podía hablar, y ahora con todos esos golpes, se le iba a hacer mas difícil.

-Reina…Reina Wespy.- le respondió él masajeándose la cabeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Nychia perdió su mirada hacia otro lado de forma pensativa, a lo que, le pregunto de forma calmada, muy calmada, y con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Ella…Ella sigue viva?- lo miro fijamente.

Vulpes tenia su mirada frente a frente con Nychia, lo cual, le hacia que dijera la verdad casi inmediatamente.

-Si…ella me envió aquí, para saber, si ustedes aun confían en ella.- les dijo Vulpes casi sin ningún sentimiento es estas palabras.

Todos quedaron aun mas en silencio, con la mirada abajo.

Nychia levanto la mirada, y luego la volvió a Vulpes.

-No seas tonto…Claro que seguimos confiando en ella…a pesar de ya haber pasado tanto tiempo…Yo, Arketa Nychia, le sigo siendo leal.- le afirmo seriamente.

-Yo Nunca desconfié, ni dude de mi Reina, estuve esperando esto desde hace tiempo.- afirmo también el Hipogrifo Dorian Wind.

-Ha! Yo siempre te lo dije! Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para esperar al momento adecuado! Jaja!- salto de alegría el Feruo Sharp Dontia.

-Uh!, es increíble que siquiera lo dudaras Sharp.- le afirmo Dankanes Trellos.

La moral de todos parecía que volvió a su subir, una especie de aura de confianza y alegría lleno el ambiente, Vulpes capto esto, y se sintió mas cómodo que cuando llego

-Ahora dime, cuáles fueron sus ordenes?- le pregunto muy seriamente, pero con ansia en sus palabras.

Vulpes ya tranquilizado y con una sonrisa le respondió:

-Básicamente, devolverle el bosque a la Reina…en pocas palabras, batallar contra los Diamond Dogs y Thieves Felines.

Los tres Nobles masculinos de atrás se vieron mutuamente con miradas fijas, mientras que Nychia solo sonrió.

-Bien…que estamos esperado? Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.- dijo ella con un gran animo.

Vulpes se levanto sorprendió.

-Pero espera un momento!...ellos…ellos tienen básicamente un ejército de su lado.

Nychia volteo y con una sonrisa esperanzadora le respondió.

-Si?...pues nosotros tenemos a un Bosque de nuestro lado... Es por eso que te necesitamos Can!...o Poni…o lo que sea que seas, necesitamos que vuelvas a tocas la melodía de la Reina, así el bosque volverá a armarse, y lograremos combatir…

Ella suspiro y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza en señal de fastidio.

-Si…a pesar de tener tan buena reputación como guerreros, tampoco es que podamos contra todo un batallón…así que, eres un punto crítico…Vul…Vulpes.- dijo ella recordando su nombre.

-Ya la escuchaste, tienes que venir con nosotros.- le dijo Dorian, el Hipogrifo.

-Bien, igual, que tenia que hacer esto de todas formas.- respondió él.

Los tres nobles se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar.

-Vamos.- le dijo Nychia.

Mientras ella caminaba, Vulpes le seguía el paso.

Vulpes miraba su alrededor, veía como pese a ser en el subsuelo, esta bien decorado, con símbolos y telas que tenían una "W".

El miro hacia atrás, y vio la rampilla por la cual había caído.

-Y dime, como fue que conociste a nuestra Reina?- le pregunto Nychia rompiendo el silencio.

-Uhm…bueno… en realidad, se podría decir que ella me salvo, si no fuera por ella, tal vez ahora estaría siendo un prisionero mas de los Diamond Dogs…o de los Felinos esos…Cuando lo hizo, me dijo que la ayudara en todo esto, y que a cambio me iba a enseñar algunas cosas sobre…pues, digamos solo cosas difíciles de comprender.

Nychia mientras caminaba, miro extrañada a Vulpes.

-Considérate afortunado…no muchos tiene el privilegio de trabajar para la Reina…bueno, mejor dicho, aparte de nosotros, nadie mas a tenido el privilegio… Digamos que no muchas criaturas son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder hacer esto…

Luego de esto, siguieron avanzando el silencio hasta llegar a una especie de puerta trampilla.

-Bien, antes de salir, necesitamos armarnos, Vulpes, tu espera aquí.- le ordeno Dorian.

Todos los guardianes, se dirigieron a un cuarto adyacente.

*Shrik*

Vulpes oyó lo que sería un sonido muy vivido, parecía que algo estaba cerca.

El fisgoneo por las pequeñas ranuras que tenia la puerta de madera, y este apenas podía ver algo que se iba alejando.

Por curiosidad, Vulpes quería saber que era, él miro hacia atrás atento de que los Nobles no estaban viéndolo, y aprovecho para abrir la puerta.

* * *

_Bosque Laberintos – Cerca del Trono de la Reina. _

Al abrirla, apenas algunos rayos de sol lograron alcanzarlo, parecía que el sol seguía afuera, pero solo faltaban algunos momentos para que este se ocultase, los pocos rayos también se debían a la cantidad de arboles en los alrededores.

*Fick*

El Pudo oír como este sonido, estaba más lejos esta vez.

Vulpes alzo su cabeza, para intentar divisar lo que se movía, a lo que vio como un arbusto, no muy lejos de allí se movía. El se le fue acercando poco a poco, con un aire de tensión y suspenso.

Cada vez que se acercaba mas, Vulpes podía oler algo, y no era nada bueno.

A pocos metros de llegar al Arbusto, se pudo escuchar un ladrido.

-WAOH!

De este arbusto salió repentinamente un grande y musculoso Perro con una armadura ligera.

Este rápidamente embistió a Vulpes quien no pudo ni reaccionar ante esto.

*Bomb!*

Después de esto, el Perro soldado se paro sobre el cuerpo de Vulpes.

-Serás otro botín mas para los Perros Diamantes.- le dijo el enorme Perro.

Vulpes no podía zafarse de este potente apretón.

*Wuuuuuof!*

Se escucho el rugido de un toro.

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, Sharp Dontia embistió fuertemente al Perro guardián.

Este salió volado por los aires, y cayo rotundamente en el suelo, quedando allí inconsciente.

Vulpes aun sorprendido, no pudo decir nada, a lo que Sharp hizo lo mismo, simplemente tomo a Vulpes por su cuellera y lo cargo con su boca.

Cuando el pudo recapacitar, su reacción fue muy exaltada.

-Waoh! Ese perro debía pesar como cien kilos, y tu solo lo golpeaste y salió disparado por los aires… se notaba que eras fuerte, pero en verdad te sobrepasaste… por cierto, espero que no me rompas mi cuellera.- le sugirió el.

Sharp una vez que lo devolvió hacia la entrada del Trono, lo soltó, y tomo un respiro.

-Oye me quería-

-Pero qué Demonios estabas pensando?!- le grito fuertemente Sharp.

Del grito, Vulpes retrocedió su cara.

-Que parte de "Quedarte aquí" no entendiste? "Quedarte" o "Aquí"?!- le seguía gritando Sharp, mientras este respiraba muy agitadamente.

El canino solo dijo inocentemente:

-Una escusa no me servirá de nada verdad?- le dijo de forma tonta para ver si se calmaba.

-No!...Y pesar que esta operación está en tus manos…Date por suertudo de que ninguno de nosotros sabe tocar esa cosa…si no, te hubiera comida ya hace rato.- le dijo de forma gruñona pero mas calmada.

-Ok entonces.- le respondió con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Sharp le dejo de prestar atención y comenzó a afilarse la garra una con otra.

De la puerta salió Nychia con una túnica marrón que tenia un ilustrativo de "W" en su centro.

-Por que insiste en llevarla? No tendremos una reunión para el te, iremos a combatir.

Le decía Dorian mientras este salía con una especie de armadura ligera, con hombreras y una delgada capa de acero en su espalda.

-No me importa, si veré a mi Reina hoy, quiero estar vestida para la ocasión.- contesto ella fastidiada.

Luego de Dorian, salió Trellos, con una especie de tela para sus enormes y afiladas garras, estas telas, lograban de alguna forma, ocultarlas, para así tal vez, lograr atacar de forma sorpresiva.

-Dejen de discutir, nuestra Reina nos espera.- les ordeno Trellos

-Déjalos, los enamorados necesitan su discusión de cada día, es normal.- dijo muy subjetivamente Sharp.

Ambos, Nychia y Dorian se sonrojaron, a lo que ambos respondieron rápidamente.

-Cállate Sharp!- exclamaron los dos.

Vulpes solo rio de esto, a lo que se le hiso curioso algo.

-Por cierto…no entiendo como es posible que ustedes confíen tanto en mi… a pesar de ser alguien totalmente extraño, y débil cabe destacar, igual confían en mi.

Todos lo escucharon, pero solamente Sharp le respondió.

-"Lo que la Reina ordene, es lo que la Reina recibirá"...

-Uh?- dijo curioso el canino.

-Tonto, es obvio que eres extraño y débil, pero si tocaste la Melodía de la Reina, y nos contaste todo eso, es por que conoces verdaderamente a la Reina, ya con eso, nos basta y sobra para dar nuestra vida, si la Reina lo ordenara, por Ti.- le explico Sharp.

-Así es.- le atribuyo Trellos quien se afilaba sus garras.

Vulpes se silencio ante esto, para él, era increíble como estos cuatro, y poderoso individuos, podrían dar sus vidas, o así como Sharp lo dijo, por la simple orden de su Reina.

Él lo pensó por unos momentos, a lo que, su mente se centro en algo, si esta Reina era tan importante, lo mejor sería, poner mente madura en todo esto, si tenía en sus pezuñas un deber tan importante, debía actuar conforme a ello.

Mientras pensaba, los Nobles, quienes ahora estaban listo, se le quedaron viendo.

Vulpes capto esto, y los miro a todos de forma extrañada.

-Pasa algo?- le pregunto él.

-Detrás de ti.- le dijo Nychia.

Cuando Vulpes volteo, pudo ver como al menos diez Perros guardianes, del mismo tipo que le había salido recientemente, estaban parados allí.

-Vaya vaya! Pero mira que tenemos aquí, y pensar que ya no quedaban Híbridos inteligentes.- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de esa escuadra.

Vulpes retrocedió hacia los Nobles viendo este montón de guardianes, el un poco nerviso, volteo su mirada hacia ellos, y noto como estos no tenían ninguna expresión, como si no les importara esto.

-Chicos, no se si seria buena idea correr.- sugirió el.

-Correr mi abuela.- le respondió Nychia.

Ella estiro sus garras, y se crujió los huesos de su cuello en señal de que estaba lista para el combate.

-Bien!, tanto tiempo perdido, es hora de ver, si no he perdido el toque.- dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora.

-Sharp, apuesto a que me tiro más que tu.- le reto Dorian.

-Ya quisieras!- le mofo él.

Los Perros guardianes se prepararon, los Nobles también.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, Sharp, Dorian y Nychia ya habían salido corriendo hacia los perros guardianes.

-Waoh!- ladraron todos ellos.

*Booomb!*

Uno salió volado por los aires después de que Sharp lo embistió, y a otro lo golpeo con sus patas traseras.

Los otros guardias estaban ocupados con los otros dos nobles.

Nychia salto fuertemente, y quedo en la cabeza de uno de los guardias.

-Aquí tonto!- le dijo de forma burlona.

Este intento golpear, justo antes, esta se quito, golpeándose a el mismo.

Otro que estaba peleando contra Dorian, retrocedía ante el potente empuje del Hipogrifo.

Nychia rápidamente corrió, y se puso atrás del guardián, este cuando intento retroceder mas, cayo rotundamente por esto.

Un guardia intento golpear a Dorian por la retaguardia, a lo que Nychia rápidamente salto a su cara, y lo comenzó a rasguñar.

-Gracias Nychia!- le agradeció Dorian.

Nychia hacia que este guardia se tambalearla de un lado a otro intentado quitársela.

Dos guardias intentaron atacar en conjunto a Dorian, estos venían corriendo hacia él, a lo que el respondió de la misma forma, y cuando logro alcanzarlos, abrió sus alas, golpeándolos con ellas.

Sharp se encontraba forcejeando con un guardia en el suelo, el se encontraba encima de este, el guardia logra golpearlo con una de sus patas, a lo cual Sharp enfurecido, corta su casco con sus garras, de este, comenzó a salir sangre, lo que indicaba que le había cortado también su cabeza.

El guardia comenzó a hacer menos movimientos, hasta que no dejo de moverse.

-Al fin! Graaaag!- grito enfurecido Sharp.

Nychia seguía rasguñando la cara de uno de los guardias, a lo que otro iba a socorrerlo.

Antes de siquiera llegar.

*Bomb!*

Fue tumbado por Sharp, quien rápidamente, recargo su cabeza, y a descargo con potencia con la cabeza encascada del Guardia.

*Punk!*

Resonó el chirrido del casco al romperse, del cual broto sangre.

-Ahg…ahg…ahg.- respiraba de forma fuerte y continua Sharp, en señal de que estaba muy exaltado.

Justo, se le acerco el guardia con Nychia en su cabeza, este sin ver nada, logro tomarla, y la arrojo lejos, para quedar frente a frente con Sharp, quien levanto su afilada garra y

*Shink!*

El Perro cayo al suelo.

-Terminaste Dorian.

Dorian, quien tenía un perro guardián debajo sus garras, le respondió.

-Casi.

De esto, golpeo fuertemente al guardia, quien quedo totalmente noqueado.

-Yo me termine con cinco.- dijo de forma mas calmada Sharp.

-Yo también con cinco.- le respondió con una sonrisa Dorian.

Nychia se limpio el polvo de su túnica, y volvió junto a Vulpes quien estaba con la boca abierta al ver toda esa batalla.

-Espera un momento, Nychia te ayudo en uno, asi que son cuatro solamente.- le dijo Sharp recordado bien la escena de la pelea.

-No no, yo lo estaba venciendo y Nychia solo se encargo de terminarlo, pero cuenta como uno mas para mi.- le retribuyo Dorian.

-Ya quisieras!-

Ellos seguían discutiendo mientras, mientras que Nychia hablaba con Vulpes.

-Descuida, esto pasaba mucho, y era inevitable que dejaran ese tonto habito.

El Canino se dio cuenta de que Trellos solo estaba observando, y no había hecho nada.

-Oye Trellos, disculpa, no es que te este criticando pero, por que no participaste en la batalla?- le pregunto sin ánimos de ofender.

Nychia por alguna razón sonrió, y miro como Trellos le respondía.

-Eran solo diez guardias, si yo peleaba, seria abusar…aparte, las únicas armas que tengo, son mis pinzas, y te digo, que cuando las uso, se derrama mucha sangre, y a pesar de que vamos a batallar, quiero seguir luciendo decente para cuando vea a mi Reina Wespy.- le explico el.

-Jeje, si, Dankanes y yo siempre estamos de acuerdo en eso verdad?... "Si no luces bien-

-¿Que ayuda puedes ofrecer?".- continuo Trellos.

-Que divertidos lemas tienes ustedes.- susurro Vulpes con una sonrisa.

Nychia pensó algo por unos momentos, a lo que, rápidamente reacciono.

-Vulpes, la Melodía, vuelve a tocarla, ahora, estamos perdiendo tiempo, necesitamos hacer esto rápido.

El reacciono, y sin decir nada saco la flauta que tenia en su cuellera, Sharp y Dorian regresaron a observarlo.

Vulpes pudo observar como todos lo miraban esperando a que este tocar aquella melodía.

-(Genial, ahora me siento como un músico).- pensó el de forma irónica.

Sin perder mas tiempo, el comenzó a tocar la melodía que ya antes había tocado, cuando lo hizo, recordó esa mañana cuando la Reina Wespy le enseño esta melodía, y pudo recordar sus palabras: "_Recuerda, esta melodía está fuertemente relacionada con este bosque, cualquier ser que la escuche, irá a su llamado." _

La notas resonaban en todo los alrededores, se podía sentir como el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, el ambiente de batalla y guerra que había quedado después del combate anterior fue borrada, ahora había una mas pura, y relajante atmosfera.

Los Cuatro guardianes tenían los ojos cerrados, parecían estar disfrutando esta melodía, todos estaban muy relajados.

La Onda gris comenzaba a brotar otra vez de la flauta, y esta se esparcía por el bosque.

Cuando Vulpes termino de tocar la Melodía, abrió los ojos, y de forma muy seria dijo:

-Oigan chicos…se que son fuertes y todo eso…pero estamos hablando se enfrentar a un toda una banda, y no solo a una sino a dos…Creen en verdad poder con todo esto?- les pregunto de forma preocupada el canino.

Las orejas de Nychia se levantaron en señal de que oyeron algo, y con una sonrisa le respondió a Vulpes.

-Tal vez no podamos contra un ejército…mejor dicho, contra dos ejércitos, por nosotros cuatro solamente…Pero para que crees que te pedimos tocar la flauta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

De los alrededores, comenzaron a llegar varios tipos de criaturas. Comenzaron llegando desde Manticoras, Quimeras, Timberwolfs o Lobos de Maderas que venían en manadas de diez, algunos felinos de tamaño relativamente mas grande que lo normal, Algunos murciélagos gigantes, y una que otra Aves de presa como Águilas y Búhos, y los últimos en llegar fueron los Fénix, los cuales solo eran cuatro.

Todos estas criaturas cuando llegaron, vieron a Vulpes, como si supieran que fue el quien toco la melodía, mientras que ignoraban el hecho de que tenían a varios de sus presas y depredadores naturales allí mismo.

Todas las criaturas allí, estaban rodeando a Vulpes y a los cuatro Nobles, y cada vez, se unían mas, a sus respectivas manadas.

Uno de los Lobos de Madera, quien era el Macho alfa de la manada, dio unos pasos adelante,y dijo:

-Y bien…Para que se nos ha llamado este vez?

**Continuara**

* * *

_Bien otro capítulo más, otra aventura mas, o al menos otra parte de Aventura, por cierto, planeaba hacerla solo de Dos partes, pero, Bomb!, resulta que será mas larga de lo que pensé _U …_

_En los próximos capítulos estaré presentando OC's de personas que cosco, será como un Mash up de historias, pero, esta historia seguirá por su cuenta._

_Espero que les allá gustado, comente y opinen (que es lo mismo no?)_


End file.
